Bokura No Gotei 3
by GriisleChan
Summary: 22 años despues del encierro de Aizen suceden muchos cambios, no solo en la Sociedad de Almas, sino tambien en el mundo de los vivos "2 personajes que cambiaran la manera de ver a los 13 escuadrones protectores" Entra y Descubrelo!
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaa Holaa~ soy Grisle y aqui empiezo con un nuevo proyecto n.n mi 1er fic de Bleach :D .. se me ocurrio en las tantas horas que paso en la baka escuela ¬¬ y en las noches en las que no dormia D:, pero valio la pena! grax a eso vieno a mi mente esta historia xD... Ps es algo diferente porque los 2 protagonitas son inventados por mi loco y frito cerebro xD, un fic basado 22 años despues del encierro de Aizen n.n los cambios que se hicieron lo explica este cap :D y asii sabran :3.. espero sea de su agrado y le den una oportunidad! un fic que stara lleno de Aventuras y Humor owo tal vez algo de romance pero no se xD jajaja... las actualizaciones las tengo pensada que sean los viernes :B pero si veo q mi historia gusta actualizo mas seguido :D..._

**_Dialogos - "Pensamientos" - _**Acciones :B

_bn! sin mas habladuria de mi parte pasen a leer el cap 1!_

"_Bleach, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece D: es de Tite Kubo Sama :D, si fuese mio... Ishida Uryu tuviese mas participacion :B y hubiese mas IchiRuki y ShiYori w"_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1:<span>

"Momentos en la Sociedad de Almas y un Mal Presentimiento" 

22 años ya habían pasado desde el encierro de Aizen Sousuke, la sociedad de almas se había recuperado efectivamente y así mismo el seireitei continuaba con lo suyo. Los 13 escuadrones protectores se mantenían y se sustituyeron los rangos que habían abandonado por Gin Ichimaru, Tousen Kaname y el mismo Aizen; dichos cambios quedaron…: para el escuadron 9, Shuuhei Hisagi pasó a ser su capitán y su teniente es Izuru Kira (ex–teniente de la división 3). En el 5to escuadrón, su teniente Hinamori Momo fue transferida a la División de Kidou, y el antiguo capitán, y actual vizard, Hirako Shinji retomo su puesto (si, luego de que el tema de Aizen se solucionase, la sociedad de almas le pidió a todos los vizards, a Urahara Kisuke y a Shihouin Yoruichi que podían volver, todos rechazaron la oferta, excepto Hirako Shinji y Sarugaki Hiyori…) esta ultima ahora tiene el cargo de teniente en la 5ta división. Y la división 3 ahora está compuesta por una joven chica, con el puesto de capitana, y un chico igual de joven que es su teniente (que hasta entonces, ellos son los menores de todos los escuadrones…)

Era fin de mes, y como de costumbre, todos los escuadrones realizaban el informe correspondiente para entregarlo a los superiores. En todos los escuadrones se observaba a los shinigamis caminando a todos lados con papeles y entre otras cosas más concluyendo con su trabajo… y una persona los observaba…

-_**Are… Cuanta desesperación… Wee en fin! Si no me apuro mi teniente se enojara conmigo **_– dijo colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezando a caminar hacia su escuadrón.

La chica continua con su camino atravesando varios escuadrones y saludando a sus conocidos, en un momento ya se encontraba en la puerta del escuadrón 3 y así se dispuso a entrar…

-_**Taichou! Qué bueno q regreso! El teniente la esperaba para que fueran a entregar el informe a los alrededores del escuadrón 1**_– saludo uno de los shinigamis a la chica que acaba de entrar.

-_**Hai! Arigatou Tamaki**_ – contesto ella para así dirigirse a la oficina, al llegar entra y se consigue con un chico de cabello negro y ojos de color azul concluyendo de escribir sentado en el escritorio…

-_**Uh?**_ – dejando de escribir y mirando hacia la puerta- _**Taichou! Al fin regresa, ya me iba a ir solo a entregar este informe, que cada vez es más estúpido**_– mirándolo- _**Si lo comparamos con el de los meses pasados no encontramos diferencia.**_

-_**No te des problema con eso Kenichi! **_– tirándose al sofá acostada- _**Lo único que tenemos que hacer es entregarlo y listo!**_ – mirándolo.

-_**Si es verdad… Ya ni pasan cosas emocionantes aquí en la sociedad de almas**_– comento suspirando- _**Que aburrido, no lo cree Taichou?**_

-_**Kenichi…**_ -Levantándose del sofá un tanto enojada- _**Cuantas veces tengo q decirte que dejes las formalidades para los superiores y que me llames por mi nombre!**_ – reclamo la chica sacándole la lengua

-_**Jajaja está bien, es que lo olvido a veces… no lo volveré hacer Tsuromi Chan**_ – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-_**Eh… Bueno! Ya vallamos a llevar esto antes de que se haga tarde**_ – Recogiendo los papeles y saliendo de la oficina un poco sonrojada.

-_**Jamás cambiara... Al fin y al cabo es una gran capitana**_ – afirmo kenichi saliendo para seguir a Tsuromi.

Y así capitana y teniente partieron para llevar el famoso informe; durante el recorrido se encuentran con el capitán del 5to escuadrón y van a saludarlo…

-_**Oe Shinji!-**_ saludo Tsuromi de lo lejos acercándose.

-_**Hola Hola Tsuromi Chan, Kenichi Kun**_- devolvió el saludo el rubio haciendo un movimiento con su brazo derecho mientras miraba como se acercaban los chicos del 3er escuadrón.

-_**Ya entregaste el bendito informe?**_- le pregunto la chica ya cuando se había acercado a él.

-_**No, se suponía que la enana inútil lo traía pero…**_ - fue interrumpido por la patada de la "enana inútil" que le dio en toda la cara y así salió volando.

-_**Por..Que hiciste eso!**_ – reclamo shinji gritando desde lo lejos y sosteniendo su nariz desangrada.

-_**A quien llamas enana inútil, Bokke!**_ – cruzada de brazos y con una miraba amenazadora le gritaba también.

-_**Woow Hiyori nuevo record! Esta vez Shinji llego más lejos que la vez pasada!**_ – Tsuromi miraba el lugar en donde había caído shinji con una mano en su frente.

-_**Pobre Shinji…**__-_ kenichi decía con una gota detrás de su nuca, asi a lo anime y todo xD

-_**Ningún pobre que nada kenichi! Los capitanes debemos tenerle respeto a nuestro teniente!**_ – decía Tsuromi orgullosamente.

-_**Así es! Jajajaja**_- rio Hiyori afirmando el comentario de Tsuromi.

-_**Pero las patadas y los golpes que siempre le das no me parecen dignos de respeto**_- había dicho kenichi con una gota muchos más grande que la anterior en su nuca, Hiyori se acerco y puso su brazo en el hombro del chico.

-_**Pues mi querido Kenichi… eso es porque se lo tiene más que merecido!**__-_ en eso llega Tsuromi y hace lo mismo, pero colocando su brazo en el hombro vacio.

-_**Y para que aprenda de las consecuencias que trae al meterse con una chica…**_ -Hablaba ella mirándolo con cara amenazadora en la cual Kenichi se había asustado (mas para el que para los demás), es que cada vez que su capitana le ponía "esa cara" digamos que no era muy agradable para el…

-_**Yo mejor veo como esta Shinji**_- Kenichi se soltaba del pequeño "abrazo" que le daban su capitana y su compañera y salía en dirección hacia Shinji que aun se encontraba tirado en el suelo _**-"Desde cuando el poder femenino es tan potente? ..-. Gracias a dios y Tsuromi no me golpea de la manera que lo hace Hiyori a Shinji"**_ – Pensaba Kenichi y daba un suspiro.

-_**Ja!**_- rio Hiyori con las manos en la cintura- _**Los dos son unos idiotas!**_

-_**Son machistas Hiyori… pero su pequeño idea desaparecerá gracias a nosotras**_- Tsuromi sonreía de una manera satisfactoriamente amenazadora _(N/A: empiezo a sentir pena por Shinji y Kenichi O_O)_

De ahí ya venían Kenichi y Shinji, milagrosamente este último ya estaba recuperado, por nada no era el capitán del 5to escuadrón, o si?... _**–Mejor llevemos estos informes antes de que se haga tarde**_- aclaro Kenichi con el informe en la mano, que la había quitado a su capitana luego de salir de su escuadrón.

-_**Si es Verdad!**_- esta vez Shinji hablo con un tono tranquilo y despreocupado – _**No quiero que me anden regañando por tonterías…**_

Y asi capitanes y tenientes partieron (ahora si) hasta el escuadron 1. Y sin ninguna interrupción llegaron a su objetivo, entregaron el informe y salian del lugar cuando se encontraron con cierto pelirrojo…

-_**Oh! Responsable como siempre…**_ - se acerco a ella a saludarla

-**Ya sabes cómo soy Renji San** – le había hablado Tsuromi para darle respuesta al chico.

-_**Jajaja lo sé! Eres… igual a tu madre**_ –lo dijo Renji con un tono suave y orgulloso, en la cual provoco que la chica sonriera, si, ella era igual a su madre; su personalidad, valentía y simpatía eran iguales a la de ella y Renji estaba más que consiente de ello.

-_**Oye Tsuromi… Como va todo en tu escuadrón?- **_pregunto Renji saliéndose del tema mirándola firme que de inmediato esta desvió la mirada y respondió.

-_**Pues… Todo bien! Ya se acostumbraron jeje no te preocupes Renji San!**_ – le respondió colocando una mano en el hombro del chico para así alejarse del pelirrojo…

El sabia que para Tsuromi y Kenichi no había sido nada fácil, su llegada al seireitei había provocado que los demás shinigamis hablaran de ellos, bueno por una parte tenían algo de razón, no era muy normal ver a dos chicos de 14 y 15 años, vivos! Y que sean Shinigami, si, el último caso había sido Kurosaki Ichigo el Shinigami Sustituto. Ellos se habían graduado de la Academia Shinigami en 4 años y así pasaron a los 13 escuadrones protectores, Kenichi estuvo primero en el escuadrón 13, con el capitán Jushiro Ukitake, con el cargo de 6to oficial; y luego paso al escuadrón 3, que para ese tiempo su teniente Izuru Kira estaba a cargo, con el cargo de 3er oficial y luego fue promovido a teniente cuando se realizaron los cambios en el Sereitei.

En cambio Tsuromi, al graduarse de la Academia fue colocada en el escuadrón 11, con el capitán Zaraki Kenpachi, con el cargo de 10 oficial, en ese escuadrón hubo más discriminaciones hacia ella por el hecho de ser una chica (o así como el decían los Shinigamis del escuadrón), luego paso al escuadrón 9, con el capitán Shunsui Kyoraku , con el cargo de 3er oficial; y así, gracias a la ayuda de Shunsui, fue promovida al escuadrón 3 como capitana; todo eso había sucedido en tan solo 1 años…

Pero… cuando Tsuromi y Kenichi obtuvieron esos cargos, su escuadrón no estaba muy contento con tener unos chicos de esa edad con esos cargos tan importantes, les parecía una burla hacia su división. Ellos dos demostraron que eran dignos de ser apreciados, se tenían esos cargos bien merecidos. En el transcurso de eso había sido difícil para los dos eran excluidos y menospreciados por su escuadrón; aunque ellos tenían personas que los apoyaban como Shinji,Hiyori, Shunsui, Renji, Matsumoto, entre otros!. Tsuromi demostró que ella junto a su teniente los sacarían adelante y de un tiempo ellos dos se ganaron la aceptación y el respeto que tanto se merecían…

Los Shinigamis que estaban presentes se encontraban hablando entre si, cuando se pronto se escucha el grito de una Matsumoto muy feliz…

-_**Jojojo! Otro mes que concluyo bien! Esto hay q celebrarlo! Todos al escuadrón 10 a tomar sake hasta que el cuerpo aguante!**_ – hablaba ella muy activa levantando su brazo en señal de alegría, pero su pequeño capitán se encontraba a su lado y con una cara de pocos amigos y brazos cruzados estaba que explotaba…

-_**MATSUMOTO!**_- su grito se escucho por todo el Seireitei, si, estaba enojado.

-_**Pero taichou bonito, cual es el problema? Una pequeña fiesta no le hace daño a nadie**_ – Matsumoto se defendía haciendo puchero como si de una niña se tratase y colocando sus puños debajo de su barbilla, pero no sirvió de nada porque el peliblanco se fue como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que dijo se "eficiente" teniente. – _**Tacaño!**_- aun con su lindo puchero le dijo a su capitán ya ido.

Todos los presentes estaban algo o.o, aunque no era raro ver ese tipo de conversaciones entre el capitán y su teniente del escuadrón 10. En eso, llega Kyoraku Shunsui tan calmando como siempre a saludar a los presentes..

-_**Hola!**_- levantaba su mano en señal de saludo, mientras que su teniente Nanao Ise hacia lo mismo, el resto de los Shinigamis hicieron lo mismo, el capitán bebedor de sake se acerco a los jóvenes chicos del escuadrón 3, y colocando su mano en la cabeza de la chica- _**Como está la Taicho más bonita del todo el Sereitei?**_- le dijo como si esta fuese una niña pequeña, lo cual le provoco un ligero sonrojo (de vergüenza) en el rostro de la chica.

-_**Shunsui San…no hace falta que diga eso…**_ - Tsuromi le respondió aun manteniendo su sonrojo y con la cabeza baja le hablaba entre dientes.

-_**Jaja perdona Tsuromi Chan**_ – se disculpo quitando la mano de la cabeza de la pequeña capitana – _**ya no eres una pequeña niña has crecido mucho desde que estabas en mi escuadrón**_ – y con un toque de orgullo le hablo como si fuese su padre.

_**-"Pero eso fue hace menos de un año.-."**_ – pensó la chica con una diminuta gota en su nuca.

-_**Estoy orgulloso**_!- el capitán de la 8va división había provocado que la chica sonriera – _**Ah!**_- mirando hacia donde Kenichi –_**Tu no te quedas atrás Kenichi Kun!, los dos han mejorado mucho! Dignos de sus puestos**_ – y así finalizo el capitán sin dejar de usar su tono de voz calmado.

-_**Arigatou Shunsui Taichou!**_ – Haciendo una referencia Kenichi agradeció.

-_**No hace falta tanta formalidad Kenichi kun**_ – semi-rio el capitán del escuadron 8 mientras una Nanao sonreía.

Todos los presentes soltaron una pequeña sonrisa, cuando de pronto Tsuromi voltea hacia la zona en donde se encuentra el Rukongai seguido por su teniente, algunos los observaron con cara de duda y en silencio…

-_**Qué pasa?**_ – rompió el silencio Shinji acercándose a ellos.

-_**Qué extraño…**_ - le respondió Tsuromi inconscientemente dejando de mirar la zona y mirando al rubio – _**De seguro fue mi imaginación**_- rio exageradamente ella colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-_**Pero…**_ - había intervenido Kenichi mirando a su capitana y siendo interrumpido por la misma.

-_**No! Jaja fue solo imaginación!**_ – Tsuromi le había dado un codazo al chico en señal para que se callara, el entendió el mensaje, que no debía hablar del asunto, pero lo que sintió no era solo su imaginación era real, bueno en todo caso lo hablaría después con su capitana. Shinji los observaba incrédulo mirando la sonrisa falsa de la chica, estaba sucediendo algo… pero dio caso omiso a eso, de cualquier manera se enteraría.

Luego, Tsuromi y su teniente junto a Shinji y Hiyori habían salido a tomar algo en los alrededores del Rukongai, Kenichi aun no podía quitarse la preocupación pero logro ocultarla, estuvieron toda la tarde en ese lugar. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a su escuadrón y se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones del mismo.

-_**Estoy muerta!**_ – exclamo Tsuromi entras se sentaba en el suelo seguido por su teniente – _**Nunca me cansare de decir, que el batido de fresa de Miyuri San es el mejor!**_ – dijo ella levantando sus brazos en señal de alegría.

-_**Vaya… sin duda eres adicta a todo lo que sea de fresa! Jaja**_ – rio mirando a Tsuromi.

-_**Ya me conoces!**_ – sonrio ella

-_**Taichou…**_ - la llamo con un tono serio a la cual hizo q ella lo mirase – _**Lo de esta tarde… **_- no termino de hablar porque Tsuromi se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta.

-_**Estoy Cansada… Tomare un baño y luego iré a dormir**_ – dijo antes de abrir la puerta – _**Hablaremos de eso mañana**_ – y así salió del lugar dejando solo a Kenichi.

-_**Está bien… Pero tengo una mal presentimiento… **_- comento para sí mismo un tanto preocupado...

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Y biien? q les parecio? :3 sugerencias? opiniones? :D todo eso expresenlo en un lindo Review (para los q son escritores saben q con eso nos motivan a seguir escribiendo :D y q no abandonemos nuestra historia), si hay errores ortograficos perdonenlos D: yo tambn soy humana y me equivoco ToT... Jajaja termine ste cap en clase de biologia xD q fastidiada staba jajaja XD... espero les haya gustado :B y les haya agradado stos dos chicos :D (porcia... Kenichi tiene 16 y Tsuromi 15, por si no lo puse xD)...<em>

_Hasta el siguiente cap! :D si Dios quiere el prox viernes owo Chauu chauu~_

**_G_**_riisle**C**han~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenaas~ =) aquii les dejo ya el cap 2 n.n era de subirlo la semana pasada pero la verdad no pude D: y lo peor es q ya staba listo xD me disculpo jeje... muchas grax por los q leen sta historia :D y d aqui empieza lo bueno xD (creo) jajaja ste cap me costo un pelin mas xD espero les guste n.n _

**_"Bleach no es mio D: es de Tite Kubo sama n.n yo solo me robo a sus personajes para escribir xD jajajajaja"_**

_y sin mas q decir... disfruten el cap! = _

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2:<span>

"_Se asignan las misiones, es hora de actuar!"_

Media noche en el Sereitei, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en los alrededores, solo las quejas de aburrimiento por parte de los shinigamis de guardia.

En los pasillos del escuadrón 3, principalmente en la habitación de nuestra pequeña capitana, se encontraba ella "durmiendo", aunque en realidad no podía; se levanto y fue a buscar algo de tomar, tenia sed; salió y así fue a donde su destino, luego de tomar algo se dispuso volver a su habitación cuando se encontró con un Kenichi sentado en el pasillo…

-_**Hey Kenichi!**_ – se sentaba a su lado haciendo que este la mirara – _**que haces aquí..?**_

-_**Pues no puedo dormir…**_ -desvió su mirada mientras hablaba con el mismo tono preocupado de esta tarde, cosa que no paso por alto por su capitana.

-_**Es por eso no?...**_ – se digno a decir la chica empezándose a preocupar

-_**No lo sé…**_ -pudo decirle Kenichi con un tono bajo y volvieron a mirar a la joven capitana –_**Hay algo que no me gusta… tengo un mal presentimiento**_.

-_**Si… algo no me cuadra**_ – dijo la chica con pose pensativa – _**y además, al parecer nadie más lo sintió. Me preocupa un poco**_ – miro a su teniente para así soltar una sonrisa fingida- _**creo… que los días de aburrimiento se acabaran…**_

Luego de eso, solo había silencio, el chico había desviado su mirada de nuevo pensando en lo que había dicho su capitana, y era cierto, eso que había sentido no era algo "normal" era muy extraño y mas el hecho que solo lo sintieron ellos dos… porque?, esa y muchas otras preguntas inundaron su mente cuando de pronto sintió un peso sobre su brazo, era su capitana que se había quedado dormida. El sonrió y así la subió a su espalda, la llevo a la habitación de la chica, la acostó y arropo para despedirse con un "descansa" y salió hacia su propia habitación intentando no pensar en aquello y quedándose dormido.

En la mañana siguiente ya se observaba los movimientos de los shinigamis andando por todo el sereitei, al igual que la capitana y teniente del escuadrón 3 _(N/A: vaguitos no? XDD jaja)_; era un bonito día el sol brillaba y los arboles de Sakura estaban en su mejor época. Estaba todo normal hasta que una mariposa del infierno se poso en el hombro de Tsuromi dándole una información en lo cual ella asistió y la mariposa emprendió vuelo…

-_**Gracias… enseguida iré**_ – respondió Tsuromi mirando hacia la dirección que la mariposa había emprendido.

-_**Que sucede?**_ – Kenichi había preguntado

-_**Reunión de emergencia de capitanes…**_ - frunció un poco el seño – _**Creo que ya se dieron cuenta, vaya que se habían tardado**_ – soltó una pequeña risita – _**bueno! Será mejor que me valla, nos vemos!**_ – la chica había empezado a caminar hacia la reunión.

-_**Taichou…**_ - susurro Kenichi ahora mirando la espalda de su capitana mientras esta se marchaba a la reunión.

En unos minutos ya se encontraban los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones reunidos en las típicas 2 filas y en el centro se encontraba el capitán comandante Yamamoto Genryuusai…

-_**Estamos en situación de semi-emergencia**_ – empezó a decir el capitán comandante mientras los demás capitanes escuchaban lo que decía – _**Se detecto un extraño caso en la zona sur del Rukongai**_ – pausa – _**Al percibirlo enviamos al departamento de tecnología e investigación del escuadrón 12 a investigar…**_ - Mayuri Kurotsuchi, que se encontraba al lado del capitán del 6to escuadrón, dio un paso hacia adelante y empezó a explicar…

-_**Nos dirigimos a la zona en donde había sucedido la irregularidad y después de varias investigaciones me di cuenta de lo que sucedía…**_ - todos los capitanas observaban con interrogaría, ya Tsuromi tenía una hipótesis, pero quería estar segura.

-_**Las almas están desapareciendo y no es precisamente porque dejan este mundo en definitivo, es decir, vuelven a morir… al contrario… están volvieron a la vida y se dirigen al mundo de los vivos**_ -

Todos los presentes lo observaban un tanto confundidos, Tsuromi miro hacia otro lado frunciendo el seño, ella sabía lo que estaba pasando eso que había sentido el día anterior era precisamente el reiatsu de un alma que había desaparecido por completo y luego volvió a sentirlo llegar al mundo de los vivos; claro ella podía sentirlo porque aun tiene conexión con ese mundo al igual que Kenichi, aun estaban vivos. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en la sala en lo cual el capitán comandante mando hacer silencio.

-_**Tenemos que tomar medidas con respecto e investigar la causa del porque está sucediendo esto y al parecer es causado por alguien…**_ - exclamo Yamamoto cambiando un poco su tomo de voz – _**Bien… seleccionare dos grupos que se encargaran de investigar y traer más información al departamento de tecnología e investigación comandado por el capitán del 12vo escuadrón Kurotsuchi Mayuri **_– varios capitanes asistieron y así el superior continuo – _**El primer ira a la zona sur del Rukongai a observar si existen mas anomalías y si mas almas desaparecen , estará compuesto por el capitan del 11vo escuadron Zaraki Kenpachi, el del 6to escuadron Kuchiki Byakuya y del 2do escuadron Soi Fong - **_

-_**Oh vaya… me harán trabajar con estos inútiles**_ – bufo Zaraki con flojera.

-_**Es mucho mas molesto trabajar con alguien como tu**_ –murmuro Soi Fong entre dientes por lo cual no la escucho nadie.

-_**Silencio! Así serán las ordenes**_ – el capitán comandante alzo la voz – _**Continuo… los 3 capitanes que acabo de nombrar será libres de llevar a tantos shinigamis como quieran. Excepto a unos que asigne al otro grupo**_ – Byakuya había interrumpido…

-_**Y quienes serán esos…?**_ – soltó la pregunta el capitán del 6to escuadrón

-_**Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika, ellos acompañaran al 2do grupo en su misión**_ – completo el capitán comandante mirando al dueño de la pregunta.

-_**Y el segundo grupo será…?**_ – Hirako daba paso a una nueva pregunta.

-_**A eso voy, todo a su tiempo**_ – el capitán superior exclamo relajadamente dejando a un Shinji con cara de fastidio, esas reuniones sí que lo molestaban, es que eran tan aburridas, si querían dar órdenes porque no las enviaban no se por escrito o lo que sea!... si el dicho capitán estaba aburrido , y eso que él había asistido muchas veces a esas reuniones en el pasado, se imaginaran como estara la pequeña capitana.

-_**Bien continuo, el segundo grupo ira al mundo de los vivos a investigar a las almas y en las condiciones que llegan…**_- El superior fue interrumpido, de nuevo (N/A: esto se hace constante XDD), pero esta vez por el peliblando capitán de la 10ma división.

-_**Pero, como sabremos cuales son las almas que están volviendo al a vida?**_ – cruzado de brazos el capitán pregunto.

-_**Urahara Kisuke está diseñando un dispositivo que será capaz de rastrear esas almas… **_- respondió ahora al dueño de la pregunta, al parecer él es capaz de responder todo no? XD – _**Ese grupo partirá esta misma tarde, la senkaimon estará preparada para entonces **_– hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar al resto de los capitanes y así continuar – _**Los que conforman ese grupo son: el capitán del 10mo escuadrón Hitsugaya Toushirou, el del 5to escuadrón Hirako Shinji y la del**_ _**3er escuadrón Kusosaki Tsuromi**_ – concluyo para recibir una asistencia de los 3 capitanes ya nombrados – _**Ustedes mas sus respectivo tenientes y los otros 3 del grupo de Abarai estarán a cargo del mundo de los vivos… entendido?**_ – ahora, todos los capitanes asintieron, para así luego salir de la sala y dirigirse a sus respectivas divisiones…

-_**Hey Tsuromi!**_ – Llamo el rubio capitán a la chica de cabello "poco llamativo" _(N/A: nótese el sarcasmo XDD ps es una pelinaranja como ichigo :3 que esperaban xD)_

-_**Qué pasa?**_ – le dijo seriamente – _**Oh~! No me digas que estas feliz por volver al mundo de los vivos**_ – había cambiado su expresión a una de burla.

-_**Mira quien lo dice naranjita, quien va a ver a mami y a papi?**_ – Hirako le devolvió el insulto poniendo voz de bebe.

-_**Pero mira … yo por lo menos tengo a alguien que me espera**_ – la chica le había sacado la lengua.

-_**Que has…**_ - Shinji no termino de hablar por la chica que lo insultaba ya no estaba, si que era una experta corriendo xD – _**Luego me las cobro**_ – dijo convirtiendo su mano en puño y con una vena en la sien – _**Ahora a explicarle a la enana molesta que tenemos que ir al mundo humano… vaya problema, no lo tomara para nada bien**_ – concluyo tomando camino hacia su escuadrón.

Tsuromi llego sin problema a su escuadrón y le había explicado la situación a Kenichi…

-_**Y así esta misma tarde partiremos al mundo de los vivos…**_ - Tsuromi le contaba mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-_**No sé que me preocupa más…**_ -exclamo Kenichi con un tono serio, lo cual hizo que su capitana posara la mirada en el – _**Lo que está sucediendo con esas almas… o que estés revisando papeles jaja**_ – rio el teniente provocando que una vena posara en la sien de la chica y que un "pequeño objeto volador no identificado" aterrizara en la cara del chico.

-_**Tsk, soy la capitana no? Es mi deber**_ – y cruzada de brazos con un pequeño puchero se defendió la chica para volver a pasar papeles – _**Que no lo haya hecho nunca no significa nada**_ – dejo de mirar los papeles para observar al chico en el suelo – _**Hey Kenichi!**_ – Silencio – _**Vaya… creo que lo mate**_ – solto una risita nerviosa y se dirigió al chico – _**Kenichi!**_ – lo movía – _**Kenichii!**_ – lo llamaba mas fuerte – _**Vamos no es gracioso!**_ – se empezaba a poner más nerviosa y lo movía aun mas – _**Eres un teniente! Un pequeño jarrón, bueno ni tanto pero el punto es que no puede matarte!**_ – de pronto sintió como algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la lanzaba al suelo y así cayo al lado de kenichi, lo que había hecho caer a la chica fue la mano de Kenichi que le tomo la muñeca haciéndola caer.

-_**Taichou, como cree que voy a morir con eso?**_ – pregunto el chico sonriendo exageradamente, provocando que un leve pero muy leve sonrojo se asomara en las mejillas de la chica.

-_**Te odio…**_ - le dijo de manera amenazante y con su chibi sonrojo aun – _**No es gracioso!**_ – grito mientras se levantaba seguida por su teniente – _**Sabes que estás cosas me ponen nerviosa **_– Seguía quejándose ya levantada.

-_**Jajaja lo sé! Pero admite que es gracioso**_ – seguía riéndose el chico- _**Bueno bueno ya no lo hago más jaja.**_

-_**Después dicen el porqué matan a la gente…**_ (_N/A: frase que dice mucho Isa Isa Chan de ahí la tome XD)_ – Susurro la chica – _**Sera mejor que nos vallamos **_– Kenichi había asentido y así salieron hacia la Senkaimon.

Al llegar ya se encontraba todos los que irían al mundo de los vivos junto con ellos, y una Hiyori muy enojada…

-_**No entiendo porque tengo que ir también!**_ – se quejaba ella.

-_**Son ordenes de arriba bokke! Ya te lo dije**_ – le regañaba Shinji algo molesto.

Los dos daban leves gruñidos cuando Hitsugaya los interrumpió…

-_**Basta de peleas!, es una orden y se acabo, ya estamos todos asi que vallamos ya**_ – el peliblanco lo había dicho no solo como un consejo, sino como una orden, provocando que los dos se calmaran.

-_**No puede ser tan malo Hiyori, el mundo humano es bueno! Y hasta ya nos hace falta un poco de civilización**_ – le decía Tsuromi mas que todo para apoyar a su amiga

-_**Daa que importa la civi-lo que sea! Lo importante es que consigamos a alguien que valga la pena para pelear**_ – Asumio Ikkaku con un tono ansioso.

Antes de que haya otra discusión los presentes emprendieron camino por la Senkaimon hacia el mundo de los vivos siguiendo a la mariposa del infierno que los guiaba, para descubrir un nuevo misterio…

_Continuara _

* * *

><p><em>Pss eso fue todo por el momento owo q les pareciio? como les dije, este me costo un poco mas :S por el hecho d explicar las misiones y todo eso xDD jaja si no entendieron algo preguntenme q yo con mucho gusto le quito las dudas n.n... ps espero su review :) eso me motiva a actualizar mas seguido w wiii... ya el cap 3 sta casi casi listo XD la otra semana lo subo ;) mas tardar el otro viernes n.n FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA =DDD adiios~<em>

**G**riisle**C**han


End file.
